


Nantucket o la Luna; EL ASTRONAUTA

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-The Truth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente? Un viaje desde The Truth hasta My Struggle II si un pequeño detalle hubiera cambiado... ¿O no?





	1. Entering Algodones

**Author's Note:**

> Un intento de exorcismo para mi. No soporto ese cliffhanger. Y sí, prometo que el haberlo retomado ha sido circunstacial, por cosas de la vida y justo se ha topado con toda esa mierda sobre la 11th. Puede que el fanfic sea todo lo que nos queda para arreglarlo. Allá vamos.

PARTE I; EL ASTRONAUTA

Capítulo I: Entering Algodones

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si pienso en él? Desde el momento en el que me tuve que ir cuando tenía pocos días de vida, fue el motor de muchas de mis noches y ahí empecé a imaginar. Cubrió el cielo de Nuevo México y empezó a querer ser astronauta. No, en serio, hubo días muy largos. La caravana lejos de ahuyentar al sol, lo retenía entre sus chapas oxidadas como si quisiera freír a todos los lagartos de Algodones. Me sentaba en las escaleras llenas de herrumbre que salían bajo la puerta y veía cómo los colores iban muriendo, se difuminaban los malvas, los ocres, la tierra suave, el horizonte impreciso… luego salían las estrellas, el sabor de la Corona helada se pegaba con el sonido de los grillos. Gibson escuchaba mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo es oírme pensar?- decía en alto como si hiciera realmente falta. Innecesario, pero a veces las palabras necesitaban invadir el aire caliente y la ausencia. Vuestra. De William. Cuando empecé a hacer un arte de echarle de menos y de imaginarle. 

-No te oigo, simplemente sé lo que piensas.- Gibson no oía. Intentaba explicarlo como si recibiera los pensamientos como emisoras de radio. No veía. Simplemente lo sabía, lo pensaba, como electricidad en su córtex cerebral. Directo. Yo pensaba, él pensaba. No sentía lo que yo sentía. Sólo imaginaba, se metía ahí, en eso, en medio del desierto, del tono pastel y del polvo que se arremolinaba del suelo al infinito. 

-Entonces… ¿Lo ves?- mi necesidad de saber, de entender, me llevaba a preguntarle lo mismo una y otra vez. Era la tranquilidad del desierto, la cerveza mejicana, el astronauta. La distancia y la ausencia, el hipocampo y tú. 

-No, sólo lo sé.- sólo son ondas de frecuencia que le llegan a él. Lo entendía, un poco. A mi me había pasado, un poco. Cuando te fuiste a África para curarme. O mejor dicho para buscar la cura, o la explicación, o la ciencia. Oía tu voz sin oírla. 

-¿Y cómo es?- Cuando lo que quería preguntar, ya más cerca de la ebriedad, de tu piel y de las estrellas era en realidad cómo hacerlo o cómo llegar hasta tu cabeza y entrar ahí, saber cómo estabais. 

En las noches del cielo de Nuevo México aprendí que lo que quería era lo que no iba a tener nunca. Y lo tocaba. Lo toqué. 

El cubo estaba lleno de agua. Antes había hielo. Las limas estaban secas. Ese supermercado de Moriarty estaba demasiado lejos para la scooter revenida de Gibson. Luché. Joder. Lo odié todo. O más. Los pensamientos se pegaban. Los sentimientos se abofeteban y no sabía… no sé nada. Noche. ¿Y si busco bourbon? ¿Queda? Creo que se escapó una puta lágrima y todo se suavizó. Por fin. 

-Todo está enrevesado y duele hasta que aparecen ellos y tu mente se calma y se deja llevar. Se esconde para que no la encuentre, pero brilla tanto y es tan fuerte que es imposible.

Gibson o el poeta. Fumaba hierba de vez en cuando. No sé cómo era capaz de cultivarla en el desierto. Quizá así se desincronizaba de los cerebros de la gente. Fumando. Aunque no había mucha gente por allí. Por algo vivimos en medio de la nada. Por prófugos y por el cerebro de Gibs. Me encontró él. No yo a él. Y me salvó él. No yo. Yo sólo me fui. Y os dejé, joder. Brillaba y es imposible. Pero no la oía… ¿La oía? ¿Era así como lo hacía?

-¿No oírla?- Por enésima vez…

-No la oigo, ya te lo he dicho.- Tajante. Como la cicatriz en su cuero cabelludo. Lo había pasado lo suficientemente mal como para andarse con bobadas. Más conmigo. Si a veces sólo estábamos el desierto, él y yo y ese amigo suyo Navajo que hablaba tan poco porque él simplemente le entendía y no oía. 

Y si ni oía ni veía mi mente… ¿Qué coño hacía? ¿Interpretaba la misma secuencia de electricidad, neuronas y mielina que yo? ¿Pero su interpretación? Alargué la mano para coger la maravillosa marihuana del chico telepático. 

-Nunca le cuentes a Scully…- Pero, oh, no, no se lo estaba diciendo por eso. Mi cabeza y la de él no pensaban en receptores cannabinoides, ni colocones en Algodones, NM. Y de nuevo, él lo sabía. Llevaba muchas noches sabiéndolo. Coloreando su cabeza el muy cabrón con mis sueños. No sé si algún día podrás perdonar toda la pornografía que he imaginado y soñado contigo y ha pasado por la mente de Gibson Praise. Recreada, supongo. De aquellas tenía ingredientes, sabores, pero momentos a cuentagotas. No habían sido muchas veces. Pero sí, te pediría perdón si realmente me arrepintiera. No bastaba con que todos esos cabrones hubieran filmado todo lo tuyo y lo mío, era poco el soporte digital. O quizá fue en celuloide. Tal vez CGB tenía en alguna parte su colección privada de ti y de mi. Quizá debí de contener más mi cabeza en esa caravana. Pero era todo lo que tenía. Mi imaginación y esa habilidad desarrollada a lo largo de los años. Eso de los solitarios. Salvo que no eran jadeos en una sala de cine. Me colaba en tu casa, mandaba a la mierda la vida en la caravana, el anonimato. Todo. William dormía. Te asustabas al principio, pero luego te dabas cuenta de que era yo, aunque estaba oscuro. Y, oh, joder, no sé si podré algún día llegar a expresar lo que era esconderme ahí. Los espacios que rellené en la Scully de sábanas y sábados por la mañana que todavía no conocía del todo. A veces mi imaginación acababa directamente en mi mano, moviéndose con una cadencia de teraherzio imposible. Físicamente silencioso. Mentalmente, un estruendo como esos truenos de julio cuando el olor a tierra es una promesa de agua y relámpagos. 

-Esto queda entre el desierto, tú y yo. Sigo siendo menor de edad, debería de ser ilegal.- Gibson, esté donde esté, conoce tus secretos por culpa de los míos. 

-¿Ilegal? ¡Estás fumando hierba! Y no puedo decirte que lo siento. –Por lo tanto, pediros perdón sería totalmente hipócrita. Tanto como las chispas que mi cerebro enviaba al aire de ese descampado cerca y lejos de Algodones cada vez que robaba una calada a Gibs.

-Piensas lo que piensas. A veces es inevitable. A veces es tan real, Mulder. William es tan real. ¡Y ella! –Estoy convencido, Scully de que ese chaval se enamoró de ti, en su mente adolescente debías de ser una heroína como Catwoman con escalpelo, con tetas de protagonista de manganime y secretos en plan galleta con dulce de leche, y claro, la mejor amiga para trepar a los árboles y pasar el verano. La chica más lista, capaz de hablar de viajes en el tiempo y relatividad y de saber, que sin duda, el infierno fue una idea que surgió tras un empacho de tarta de manzana. 

Mi propia versión adulterada, pero real de la madre del astronauta. El sitio secreto del que Gibson Praise se volvió adicto. 

-Es curioso que aquí no haya nada más que ese refugio y que no pueda ser mío ni siquiera. Al principio sentía celos de tener que compartirlo contigo. Luego me di cuenta de que no quedaba otro remedio. 

Los neurotransmisores bailaban y hacía tiempo que la luz de la caravana no era suficiente como para verle la cara a Gibson. A eso se le llama estar claramente en inferioridad de condiciones. El sueño empezaba a vagar entre el suelo polvoriento y en medio de la última calada erais tan reales que jugábamos al béisbol.

-Será un chico estupendo. Vas a ser buen padre, aunque te de miedo. 

Mientras estuve en Algodones, aprendí más de mi mismo de lo que nunca he llegado a querer aceptar. Más del miedo y de lo que siempre quise. De las carencias y de las noches. De que ser vulnerable es a veces lo que te hace más fuerte. 

-Quiero irme con ellos, Gibson. Ya. Bluemount y se acabó. 

Me imaginé entrando en tu casa por la noche, despertándote con cuidado. Todo estaba casi listo. Nuestros pasaportes, la ruta, dónde escondernos. El apartamento pequeño en Saskatoon. Durante ese año se cayó el mito de mi habilidad para vivir sin nadie. Pensé cada día en cómo hubiera vivido ese día con vosotros hasta que ya no fui capaz de hacerlo más y decidí que no pasaría otro verano en Nuevo México. 

Luego volvimos a vernos, pero no había marcha atrás y todos esos sueños se quedaron allí. Entre el espacio que utilizaban los pensamientos para botar de mi mente a la de Gibs. A veces me los imagino por allí. Todos esos sueños. 

A veces creo que el astronauta surgió de uno de ellos, cayó al suelo y prendió, con su escafandra y su cielo, su madre física cuántica y arponera. Entre el Pequod y el Apollo XI.

Entre todas las lágrimas que lloraste y no lloré cuando le viste marchar y nos rompimos sin saberlo.


	2. De Moteles y Potasio

PARTE I: Capítulo 2. 

DE MOTELES Y POTASIO

 

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si pienso en él? Si no dejo de estremecerme imaginando. 

Cuando veo a Kersh, me asusto. Estábamos muy cerca. Más cerca de salir de la prisión militar que de la inyección letal. Cerca del coche con matrículas falsas y con todo cargado y listo para largarnos muy, muy lejos. 

Skinner y Doggett también se tensan. Tengo miedo de haberte visto por última vez, pero Alvin Kersh quiere redimirse por si existiera otra vida, es estúpido pensar que alguien como él puede creer en el karma, pero ahí estamos y dice algo así como Nunca lo conseguiréis de este modo…vamos y de ahí, a la libertad de la noche. Oscura, casi sin estrellas. 

Tienes a William en brazos y no puedo verle. Está tapado con una manta. Me acerco como un imán a los dos y os paso el brazo por encima. El sentimiento es tan fuerte, tan absolutamente apabullante que me tiemblan las rodillas. No es que no me sintiera padre antes. Es que ahora, en realidad, ha llegado el momento en el que seremos sólo los tres y tú y yo tendremos la misión de cuidar de él y de cuidarnos el uno al otro de forma voraz porque si nos pasara algo, él se quedaría solo. 

Toco la cabeza de Gibson. No, no voy a hacer nada estúpido. Él vale más. Vosotros valéis más. 

Nos vamos a Canadá. Lejos del guardián de la verdad y cerca de otras cosas.

Así que Scully, esa primera noche desangelada no transcurre en Roswell, si no en Olin, Iowa y te la voy a contar.

El viaje se hace largo y el coche huele a él. Yo conduzco, así que sólo puedo echar miradas fugaces al asiento del copiloto, está oscuro, pero en un semáforo veo su cabeza asomarse entre la manta con la que le tapas. Hace once meses y medio que no le veo. Atrás, está montada su sillita, pero es evidente que ni tú ni yo queremos separarnos ni medio metro de él por el momento. Muy poco común en ti no seguir estrictamente las recomendaciones de la dirección general de tráfico. Supongo que esto de la maternidad te ha moldeado de alguna forma. Lo noto casi en el modo en que respiras. Es diferente. Y en medio de todo el miedo, hay cierta calma en el interior del coche que no sé describir. Una sensación de pertenencia y de hogar inexplicable que no sé si había sentido alguna vez en la vida. No salen las palabras. Llueve. Los limpiaparabrisas quitan agua. William empieza a balbucear y es simplemente como si el puzle estuviera por fin completo y la decisión de ir al norte fuera la única existente.

Por un momento ni siquiera creo en el 22 de diciembre. 

-Ese es papá, William.-Creo que se me para el corazón para luego empezar a latir más deprisa. No sé si es el tono de tu voz, si es que es la primera frase en mucho tiempo, o si es que sé que él me está escaneando, está recolectando casi sus primeras impresiones de mi. De ese tío vestido con una cosa rara de color naranja que ahora transporta a vete tú a saber dónde a su madre y a él, lejos de todo lo que conoce. Ni siquiera dices tu papá, ni tu padre, no me da la sensación de que sea un ser autoritario que vaya a darle miedo, ni alguien de paso, ni una figura recta e inalcanzable. Es como si le hubieras hablado de mi todos estos meses y él ya me conociera. El único e inigualable papá. A secas. Me doy cuenta, en ese preciso momento de que puedo ser el padre que quiera, puedo alejarme cuanto me dé la gana de la idea de cagarla. Por alguna extraña razón tengo el sentimiento de que no voy a hacerlo tan mal. Y eso, cuando acabas de escaparte de una cárcel militar, tiene su mérito. Claro que… juego con ventaja porque vais a estar conmigo todo el camino. 

-Mulder…-Vuelvo a la realidad cuando me tocas el brazo. El contacto de tus dedos es electrostático y sigo sin poder creérmelo. –Métete por una carretera secundaria cuando puedas, tienes que cambiarte de ropa. –Estamos ya en Ohio. Aprovecho el primer desvío y todavía no sé muy bien qué decir. 

Paramos en medio de la nada, en un camino sin asfaltar, flanqueado por campos de maíz que están empezando a crecer. Apago el contacto. Se enciende la luz del coche. Me mira. Absorto y con cierto tono retador. Apoyado en ti mientras mueve su chupete con ahínco.

El astronauta. Que tiene tus ojos y la misma forma de mirar. Me disecciona. Por un momento siento una especie de temor que se disipa cuando su extraño perito acaba en una sonrisa que hace que se le caiga el chupete y le asomen dos dientes. Nos miras fascinada. Me acerco y os doy un beso. Al él en la cabeza, a ti en la mejilla porque de repente me he vuelto vergonzoso. Y joder, suena mal decirlo, pero puede que sienta algo similar a… No dejas que el momento se prolongue más, y con razón porque a estas horas ya debería de ser un cadáver.

Tiopental sódico. Bromuro de pancuronio. Cloruro potásico. Hubiera entrado en parada cardiorrespiratoria sin volver a verle. Salgo del coche y tú lo haces detrás. Me fascina cómo sabes apañártelas perfectamente con él en brazos. Me le das para rebuscar en el maletero y se viene conmigo tan tranquilo. Me encanta tocarle y notar lo que pesa. Observa la acción como un pequeño capataz al que no se le escapa una. Hay de todo en el maletero. Me intercambias una camiseta y unos vaqueros por el astronauta. 

Venga ya… No se nos va a dar tan mal. 

-Conduzco yo –me dices –¿Crees que debemos ponerle atrás en su silla? –Es un punto y aparte. Ya no importan todas las decisiones sobre él que has tenido que tomar sola. A partir de ahora no tienes por qué hacerlo más. Y pienso mientras acabo de vestirme que lo siento. Siento haberos dejado solos. 

-Puedo quedarme atrás con él. ¿Qué opinas? –asientes y montamos de nuevo en la burbuja. Abrochamos sus cinturones de seguridad entre los dos y parece satisfecho. 

-Hay una bolsa con comida por ahí, por si tienes hambre. –Hace unas horas estaba pensando en cuál sería mi última comida y ahora estoy huyendo de la ley con un niño de un año al lado. Curioso, como poco. 

-¿Y William? –Mira mientras busco en la bolsa. No tengo ni idea de qué puede comer. No tengo ni idea de él, en realidad. Esto es como empezar de cero. Al menos ya no voy vestido de naranja. Algo es algo. 

-Dentro de un rato, le toca el desayuno. No sé cómo de seguro será parar, Mulder y no vamos a poder cruzar la frontera antes de que se haga de noche otra vez. Ni siquiera creo que sea prudente estar tanto tiempo al volante. –Cojo una chocolatina y muerdo. Manteca de cacahuete. Otra cosa que pensé que nunca iba a volver a comer. William observa. Me lo pienso mucho, pero le acabo dando un trozo. Penosa idea. Claro. El astronauta se llena de chocolate y no hay cómo ocultarlo. El amanecer no nos ayuda. Y el espejo retrovisor nos delata.

-Joder, Mulder… ¡Dime que no le has dado chocolate!- Me hace gracia, el taco, la forma de decirlo y la situación. Me empiezo a reír y también lo hace el astronauta con los dedos sacados de la fábrica de Willy Wonka. –Llevo un año intentando criar a un niño saludable y velando por sus hábitos alimenticios ¿Sabes?- Hasta tú eres incapaz de no reírte.

-Dime que no es la primera vez que come chocolate, por favor.- Sé que lo es. Triste y lamentablemente. Menos mal que he aparecido en su vida. -Y por cierto… ¿Sabes que está en plena etapa de adquisición del lenguaje, no? -

-Sí, es la primera vez. Y le ha gustado. Lo veo en sus ojos, en su cara, hasta el su forma de respirar y créeme, cuando quiere algo, no para hasta conseguirlo. Que no te engañe. La has jodido, Mulder.- William alarga sus brazos intentando coger la chocolatina. Tienes razón y no la tienes. Hay cosas que necesitas probar en esta vida y un año sin chocolate es suficiente. Así que lejos de sentirme ofendido, veo cierto contrapunto en lo que puedo aportar en toda esta historia. En el fondo es lo mismo que discutir sobre un Expediente X.

-No, William… ¿Ves? Ya has cabreado a tu madre y ahora no deja de decir palabrotas, pero no las aprendas. Ya sé que puede acojonar de vez en cuando, pero tiene sus cosas buenas, créeme. –Echas una mirada de reprobación a través del espejo. 

-No ha sido él quien me ha cabreado. Puede llegar a ser muy testarudo, aunque se esconda bajo esa apariencia angelical. ¿A quién habrá salido? –Se pone a llorar como un loco porque quiere más. 

-No hay más chocolate, William. –Regla número uno, aunque me cueste, nunca te voy a llevar la contraria delante de él. Lo que hagamos a solas es otra cuestión y ahí te rebatiré argumentos estúpidos hasta el final como si habláramos de Tooms, de que Elvis sigue vivo o del Triángulo de las Bermudas. A efectos prácticos, no-hay-mas-chocolate-William, al menos por el momento.

Hacia las seis de la tarde llegamos a un pueblo en mitad de Iowa. Parece que nadie nos sigue y que todo está bajo control. Estamos siguiendo la ruta que nos dijeron que era más segura. Fiarse de Kersh no es sencillo y nos plantea ciertas dudas, pero no hay muchas alternativas. 

Nos registramos en un motel en clara decadencia, con nuestros permisos de conducir falsos. Optamos por esconder a William. Pareja con bebé en motel de mierda es demasiado poco habitual como para pasar desapercibidos. 

La habitación número 14 de Thunders Motor Lodge tiene colchas con formas geométricas de principios de los 90’, loza azul en el baño, un mando a distancia que no funciona y a mis dos personas favoritas en su interior.

Entras al baño y me quedo con William. Es la primera vez que estamos solos. Le tumbo sobre mi y se queda dormido mientras chupa su chupete como si le fuera la vida en ello. No llevamos ni un día juntos y ya no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué haría sin él. Estás enfadada porque no quise testificar. Me has preguntado un par de veces sobre qué es lo que sé. No me gusta decir que tienes razón, pero ahora viéndole dormir y escuchando el agua de la ducha creo que debería de dártela. La razón, digo. Porque no tengo muy claro de qué me hubiera servido haber muerto y haberos dejado solos. Me está entrando el sueño a mí también. ¿Cuánto llevas a ahí dentro? ¿Mil eternidades? Escucho el sonido del secador. Para, pero no sales. Estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso. ¿Y si ha entrado alguien? ¿Tenía ventana el baño? Dejo al astronauta con cuidado en la cama y pongo un par de almohadas flanqueándolo. Me acerco a la puerta. No se oye nada.

-¿Scully? ¿Estás bien? –Creo que es fácil notar mi impaciencia por el tono de voz. 

-Sí. –Demasiado escueto. No me gusta. 

-¿Puedo pasar? –Me cuesta esperar a la contestación, así que entro, directamente. 

Te estás mirando en el espejo. Llevas una de mis camisetas grises y la caja de extrarrubio desierto platino sigue en el lavabo. Te has cortado algo parecido a un flequillo, has hecho un intento de melena a lo bob y tienes cara de haber llorado. Me acerco abriendo los brazos y te amoldas a la perfección. Lloras del todo, con hipo. Apoyo mi barbilla en tu cabeza. 

-Todo va a ir bien. De verdad. –Aprieto más. Han sido demasiadas emociones. Hace tan solo un día estabas pensando en mi funeral. Y ya habías estado una vez en él. Piensas en tiopental sódico, bromuro de pancuronio y cloruro potásico, ¿verdad? Tienes miedo de que nos encuentren, ¿verdad? Si te confieso algo…. Yo también.

-Tengo miedo. –Esas dos palabras dichas por ti son algo inaudito. 

-No voy a dejar que os pase nada.  
Te beso en la frente, porque es tradicional costumbre entre los dos. Te beso en los labios porque ya está bien de tanta tontería. Y tú me besas para que me arrepienta de haberme negado a testificar porque el tiopental sódico me hubiera deprimido el centro respiratorio hasta engañar a mi cuerpo para que no necesitara el oxígeno del corredor de la muerte. Se juntan los labios, la saliva, las lágrimas para recordarme que puedo moverme, mover mis manos más allá del borde de la camiseta que llevas, de tu espalda y de tu culo más respingón de lo que recordaba y si puedo moverme es porque el bromuro de pancuronio no ha deshecho las neuronas que gritan a mis músculos que se muevan, porque no estoy enterrado en vida, porque no tengo la inyección letal en las venas. Enredas tus piernas en mi y me pareces diminuta entre el algodón de tu ropa interior y los azulejos retro del baño. Me late el corazón, me lo recuerdas también, gracias a que el cloruro potásico no se ha metido ahí, entre los haces y la química del latido. Perdón, perdón, perdón. Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, por lo que os estoy haciendo pasar, por el corte de pelo, el arrodillarte en esa celda, por quererte tanto, por estar a punto de correrme de forma bochornosa porque tocarte y sentirte es demasiado.

-Perdóname. –Digo entre el aire que es nuestro y del motel. –Por todo.- Casi sin aire, antes de que me preguntes qué tengo que perdonarte. 

Vas a desabrocharme los vaqueros y va a ser una puta catástrofe. Empiezas botón a botón. Hace tanto de la última vez que es entre torpe y despiadado. Y no tenemos condones y he deslizado los dedos dentro de ti estás tan húmeda que creo que no puedo. 

El astronauta empieza a llorar y nos saca del universo paralelo del baño, gracias a Dios. Lo bueno es que el baño sigue dentro de la burbuja de los tres y seguís siendo reales. Te mira extrañado cuando le coges y ve que tu pelo ya no es pelirrojo. Lo mira extrañado todo, como si no encajara. No encaja, William. Pero se calma igualmente al entrar en contacto contigo, parece que en estos momentos tienes el efecto casi contrario en nosotros dos. 

Ni qué decir tiene que a partir de este momento nuestra vida sexual distará mucho de la que pudimos haber tenido. Nos esperan semanas de moteles de carretera y bebés furtivos. Y no tendremos que escondernos en sábanas ni en llorar sin decir. No necesitaremos nunca el sexo para huir de nosotros mismos y de lo que no nos decimos. No nos pasaremos días enteros en la cama ni lo solucionaremos siempre todo piel con piel sin hablar una mierda de los problemas reales. Será dosificado, más cariñoso que ruidoso. Genial porque el que sea más difícil quizá nos haga disfrutarlo más y no tener esa dependencia. No me malentiendas, ni cambiaría lo que ha sido ni cambiaría lo que hubiera sido, siendo tú y yo es una de nuestras versiones, pero definitivamente sería distinto. Creo que lo hemos utilizado demasiado para comunicarnos. Esa necesidad de sentir que no teníamos nada más, pero que nos teníamos a nosotros, y de asegurar que eso era cierto, nos destruyó poco a poco. Llegó un día en el que no quisimos tocarnos y eso fue el principio del fin. 

¿Te acuerdas de cómo empezamos a huir desde Roswell? Yo sí. Meses en México. Tequila. Ausencia. Escucharte llorar tanto, tanto, tanto y no querer hablar de ello. Culparnos en silencio.

En Olin no falta nada y sobra el miedo. No mentamos a los muertos porque se nos olvida la ausencia y el futuro parece otra cosa. No pensamos en metafísica ni en por qué me has seguido. No hay esa distancia, aunque estemos juntos ni es miedo el uno del otro. Estamos demasiado ocupados mirándole dormir en medio de los dos. 

No te digo que quizá haya esperanza. 

Te digo que la hay.


	3. Saskatchewan

Saskatchewan

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si pienso en él? Si hoy ha cumplido dos años y la nieve lleva teniéndonos tres días incomunicados. Estamos mirando por la ventana y esperando los vientos Chinook. 

Supongo que nunca antes había oído hablar de Melfort. Pues es un sitio estupendo. Aislado. Pequeñísimo. Frío, pero con una calefacción envidiable. Su equipo de hockey, los Mustangs, es la atracción de la ciudad. Aquí, en Canadá, los críos empiezan a patinar casi a la vez que a andar. El lago se llena el domingo de padres e hijos con patines. Quizá el astronauta es demasiado pequeño todavía. Y hay otro problema añadido; los niños pijos de Martha’s Vinyard no sabemos patinar y en San Diego tampoco se suelen helar los lagos, así que si sigue siendo canadiense tendrá que aprender por ósmosis.

Burbujas congeladas en lagos canadienses. Es como las pequeñas ciudades de Saskatchewan. Aisladas de todo. Burbujas. 

Pasamos unos meses en Saskatoon, pero era demasiado grande. Uno de esos nudos que sirven para coger aviones. Y bien, a veces te preguntas… ¿Quién coño quiere vivir en un sitio en el que casi no hay nada, es como una isla alejada kilómetros y kilómetros de más civilización y encima puedes llegar a -30 grados en invierno?

Pues eso, tres prófugos buscando una burbuja. 

Hay un hospital y trabajas en él como administrativo. No sé hasta qué punto es cruel, pero no es tan fácil encontrar trabajo en un sitio tan pequeño. Te cuesta escribir diagnósticos que no son los correctos porque eres una resabidilla, pero no puedes delatarte. Eres un hacha escribiendo correctamente términos médicos. ¿Por qué será? Claro que no te llamas Mary Ann. Somos Mary Ann, David y Tyler Gunter. Yo no elegí los nombres pese a que te hayas empeñado en que fueron cosa mía. Nunca te hubiera llamado Mary Ann y desde luego nunca hubiera llamado Tyler al astronauta. No tiene cara de Tyler. Me preocupa que vaya a quedar ese nombre en su cabeza para siempre. Todavía no ha empezado el colegio y somos demasiado paranoicos como para llevarle a la guardería, así que sigue siendo mayoritariamente William. Yo trabajo, y esto es lo mejor de todo, en el periódico del pueblo. Escribo la sección de sucesos. No tengo muy claro por qué Skinner decidió darme el título de periodista, aunque a veces creo que fue por venganza, por todos esos informes que odiaba escribir. ¿David Gunter? Venga ya… Los sucesos de Melfort son soporíferos, y los alquileres no muy altos. El sueldo no es muy allá, pero entre los dos vamos saliendo adelante. 

Nuestra casa tiene dos plantas, es blanca. Tiene un jardín enorme y desde la ventana de nuestra habitación se puede ver la Aurora Boreal muchas noches. La habitación de William está al lado y la hemos decorado como si fuera un barco pirata.

Todo es pausado. Normal. Está escondido entre la nieve y esos halos que hay por las noches en el cielo.

Ha habido tarta, velas y gorritos de cumpleaños. Hemos echado de menos a Maggie. Como en Navidad.   
Cada vez que pienso en que estuvimos a punto de perderle y en que los trámites de la adopción estaban en curso, me cuesta respirar. Si hubiera tardado una semana más en entrar en esa prisión militar William estaría con otros padres, habría celebrado sus dos años con otros padres. Estaríamos tú y yo solos y nos faltaría algo. 

Ese Fox Mulder se pregunta por el otro Fox Mulder. De huidas hacia delante y ausencias. 

El aburrido David Gunter piensa en cosas banales como el siguiente partido de los Knicks o lo malo que está el café de la redacción. Eso y que no cambiaría su vida por nada. Tiene una foto de su mujer y de su hijo en la mesa y se aburre demasiado escribiendo sobre nada y el último golazo de los Mustangs. Nada de conspiraciones, invasiones extraterrestres, abducciones… Simple y fácil. 

Tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Llevas ropa de estar en casa. El pelo recogido en una coleta. Te caen algunos mechones sobre la cara. Tampoco tienes pinta de pensar en fenómenos paranormales ni implantes alienígenas. 

-Dr. Zheng ataca de nuevo. Ya no sé cómo decirle que no estoy interesada en serte infiel. –Un día voy a patearle el culo al Dr. Zheng.

-¿Más mensajes? ¿En serio?- asientes -Deja que le conteste yo. –Alargo la mano para quitarte el móvil, no te dejas y acabo abrazándote por la espalda para intentar arrebatártelo. –Querido Dr. Zheng, a parte de tener el record de senectud de Melfort y dudar de su potencia sexual, he de decirle que la caga sistemáticamente en sus diagnósticos… ¡ah! Y… Lo siento mucho, pero sigo locamente enamorada del pobre periodista que solo y taciturno se pasea por la casi eterna noche invernal del norte de Saskatchewan.- Te ríes. El astronauta ha encontrado algo mejor que hacer y se sienta en la alfombra a garabatear con crayolas. Y seguramente en un par de minutos a comérselas.–Consigo quitarte el teléfono.

-¡Mulder, no! Técnicamente es como mi jefe. –Soy más alto y más grande, así que si estiro el brazo no puedes alcanzarlo.

-Veamos… -En pantalla está el mensaje que él te ha mandado -¿Este tío en qué siglo nació y de dónde sacas que quiere ligar contigo? Yo creo que está pasado de vueltas.

Me haces una llave directamente desde Quantico y me caigo en el sofá. Te arrastro sobre mi y claro, aprovechas para quitarme el teléfono. Te meto el pelo detrás de las orejas. Al principio no veía claro lo del rubio, pero ahora me gusta. No dices lo mismo de mi barba y de la ausencia de trajes en mi armario, pero sé que en el fondo todavía estás por mis huesos.

William viene corriendo y también lo agrego al tetris del sofá.

-Atabacan. –Se señala los pies. Lleva unas zapatillas que compramos la semana pasada en la reserva de los indios Athabaskan, los primeros pobladores de las llanuras. 

-Veo que todavía hay alguien que me escucha en esta familia. –Me pellizcas. El sofá es casi perfecto para los tres. La casa es como un submarino, un refugio antinuclear escondido en las luces del norte.

Os quedáis dormidos en diez minutos. Eso lo ha heredado de ti. 

He de confesar que a veces tengo pesadillas. Muchas. Es inevitable pensar en el 2012. ¿Y si todo esto se acaba? ¿Y si os pasa algo? No he podido soportarlo y he retomado la investigación desde hace un par de meses, pero no te lo he dicho. No quieres saber nada de cualquier cosa que pueda perturbar nuestra paz. Hay noches en las que también te despiertas, dices mi nombre y el suyo mientras sueñas. Vivimos con un ruido blanco hecho de miedo, por debajo, susurrando, que a veces se nos olvida. 

Empiezo a notar algo húmedo en mi camiseta. Intento moverme sin despertarte, pero no puedo.

-Hey.- Te susurro mientras te acaricio la cara. – La operación pañal tiene una emergencia –te incorporas desubicada –yo me ocupo.

Cojo al astronauta en brazos y subo al baño. Sigue dormido. Le cambio y lo llevo a su cama. Se queda entre las sábanas plácidamente. Se parece mucho a ti. 

Voy a nuestra habitación para meterme en la ducha y cambiarme. Me quito la camiseta empapada.

-Veo que alguien ha estado sudando en el gimnasio últimamente. -¿Gimnasio? ¿Eso que tiene Melfort se puede llamar gimnasio? Te apoyas en el marco de la puerta mirándome y sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo que sea con tal de que no nos abandones por ese Dr. Zheng. –Sigo quitándome los vaqueros y me miras de esa forma que me vuelve loco aunque finja que no. Me siento como un ecláir en una pastelería de París y tú estás mirando al otro lado del escaparate. Puntualizo; Saskatchewan está muy lejos de París. 

-No me importaría, Mulder. –Me doy la vuelta y te miro más. Te acercas un poco. Sé a qué te refieres porque me lo dices muchas veces. Es tu adicción a la balsa que es este lugar. Subterráneo y helado. Nuestro y lejos. Es irreal, ¿sabes? El mundo sigue derrumbándose ahí afuera. Esto es sólo una bola de nieve.

-¿El qué? ¿Tirarte al Dr. Zheng? ¿Estás segura? Yuuuuuuuk. –Imito al astronauta porque ahora dice eso a todas horas, cada vez que algo no le gusta.- Se rompería, estoy seguro, es la versión asiática de Montgomery Burns. –Bromeo para quitarle hierro al asunto. Me sigue asustando hablar del futuro, incluso en esta versión de mi mismo. 

Pero mermas el espacio entre nosotros. La luz de la habitación es de un naranja tenue. Las luces del cielo están empezando a bailar en la noche prematura. No nieva desde esta mañana y las nubes han dejado un hueco ahí arriba. Quizá mañana podamos volver al trabajo.

-Vivir aquí. Así. Para siempre. –Extiendo los brazos y te acercas apoyando tu mejilla en la piel de mi pecho. Un día, después de los meses de ataúd me dijiste que necesitabas escuchar cómo me latía el corazón, para creértelo, desde entonces es uno de tus escondites favoritos.

-A mi tampoco me importaría, pero eso ya lo sabes. –Me gusta que después de todo lo que hemos pasado estemos aquí viviendo una especie de vida normal, me gustaría de verdad creer que eso es posible. Ojalá pudiera estarme quieto. Y esas pesadillas, ojalá pudiera hacerlas desaparecer. 

-Podríamos pensar en… quién sabe… igual sí que podemos… quizá le vendría bien… ummm… tener… un hermano. –Me quedo totalmente sin palabras. Una cosa es que lleve unas semanas intuyendo que te gustaría intentar tener otro hijo y otra cosa es que me lo digas. 

Oh, dios, me asaltan todos mis miedos. Nunca hemos llegado realmente a saber el porqué de William. Queremos creer que nadie más que nosotros ha sido responsable, que es un milagro, que es normal. Pero tú misma me has contado lo asustada que estuviste cuando movía cosas telepáticamente, cuando se lo llevaron, cuando nació. Sigues apoyada en mi. Me quedo callado. Y claro, te das cuenta de que algo no va bien. Es la conexión sin hablar. A veces falla, Scully, sabes que has tocado un tema difícil, pero no sé si sabes por qué. 

Te separas, me separo. 

No creas que aunque tengamos a William lo hemos borrado todo de la dinámica de nuestra relación, hay ciertas cosas arraigadas. Tocar la fibra sensible, ese pensamiento escondido, aunque sea en Saskatchewan también nos aleja, Scully. Es parte de nuestra cinética.

-Tengo que ducharme. Quizá sea demasiado pronto para intentar quitarle el pañal. -¿A quién intento engañar? ¿Podemos realmente vivir en un mundo irreal? ¿Podemos? ¿Es lo que tenemos que hacer? 

–Sé que seguimos siendo prófugos y que tal vez no sea la mejor idea del mundo, pero la última vez que Skinner contactó con nosotros dijo que todo estaba tranquilo y que pronto se arreglaría todo.-

De verdad… Scully, no te hagas eso. Siempre habrá una mota de oscuridad a la que tendremos que mantener a raya, por mucho que lo intentemos somos quienes somos, sabemos lo que sabemos. Te abdujeron, llevas un chip en el cuello que te salvó la vida y por el que, seguramente, no desarrollas de nuevo una enfermedad mortal. He estado en contacto con virus extraterrestres más veces de las que quisiera, por el amor de Dios, desaparecí seis meses, me encontraste muerto, pasé tres en un ataúd. Por favor, Scully, no somos normales. No podemos olvidar. No podemos no tener miedo. Hay cosas que te cambian para siempre. Necesitamos proteger a William para que no le pase nada de lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros. 

-Llevo unas semanas en contacto con un informador.-Bajo la cabeza y el tono de voz un octavo. Sé que vamos a discutir, pero no debo ni puedo guardármelo. El viernes me contó que todo sigue en marcha y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuántas semanas? –En primera instancia desvías la mirada, pero luego me confrontas, aunque haya poca luz tus ojos brillan. Las dos palabras suenan tajantes. Si quieres saber, vas a saber. Todo lo que me preguntes. Lo que quieras. 

-Dos meses. –Esa es la verdad. Dos meses. Sin decírtelo. Persiguiendo monstruos en la oscuridad como tú odias. Te he mentido. ¿Lo peor? Que volvería a hacerlo.

-Mulder, creí que habíamos hablado de esto. Deja de ser tan egoísta. –El hecho de tener encima sólo mi ropa interior puede restarme credibilidad, pero me acabo de enfadar. Siento la rabia dentro de mi, queriendo explotar. Siempre dando lecciones. Da igual lo bueno que quiera ser para ti. Nunca lo consigo. 

Eso me atormenta. Da igual que William esté con nosotros. Yo nunca lo consigo. Tal vez ese sea el puto problema de todas mis versiones. Odias lo mismo de lo que te has enamorado y eso es difícil. Mucho. 

-¿Egoísta? William se lo merece. –No pretendía gritar, pero lo hago. No solemos gritarnos. No en Saskatchewan. 

-William se merece tener un hogar. ¿No hemos arriesgado ya suficiente? ¿Te parece poco todo por lo que hemos pasado? Deja ya esa estúpida obsesión. Si es cierto que todo está programado, no podemos pararlo, Mulder. Sólo afrontarlo si sucede. 

¿En quién coño te has convertido? Lo que tenemos que perder tiene que ser lo que nos impulse, no lo que nos asuste. ¿No te das cuenta? Intento calmarme, no quiero despertar al astronauta. Sé perfectamente lo que se siente cuando te despiertan los gritos de tus padres. Respiro hondo, por él. 

-A veces no sé qué es lo que ha pasado contigo. Entiendo que haya que tomar precauciones. Antes no hubieras escondido así la cabeza. –Las palabras se quieren camuflar bajo un tono fingidamente calmado. Me doy la vuelta y entro al baño. No quiero seguir con la puta conversación. Pero me sigues.

-Antes no tenía un hijo y no voy a permitir que pase por lo mismo que nosotros. –En estos momentos William es lo más importante para mi, así que no permito que hables de él como si yo no fuera su padre. Creo que acabas de sacarme de mis casillas. Del todo. Abro el agua de la ducha y cierro la puerta, espero que amortigüe la conversación. 

-Hablas como si yo no quisiera lo mejor para él. También es hijo mío. –Lo es. Me da igual de dónde haya salido, por mucho que me joda que siempre me persiga esa duda, porque lo hace y a ti también. Por eso a veces te posicionas como si sólo fuera cosa tuya y es lo que más me enfada. Más todavía que que pienses que siempre la estoy cagando. 

-Haré lo que sea para alejarle de todo eso, Mulder. Lo que sea. –Te encaro y voy a ser cruel, pero no puedo pensar más. Tengo que decirlo. Siento que una pizca de mi sentido común quiere frenarme y me dice muy bajito y de forma seguida que luego voy a arrepentirme. 

-¿Como lo que estuviste a punto de hacer? ¿Esa es la solución? –nada más ver el dolor tus ojos empiezo a sentirlo y la rabia da paso a una tristeza absoluta, al miedo al vacío, a los veranos en Quonochontaug sin Sam. –Lo siento. No debería de haber dicho eso. 

-Siempre he sabido que es lo que piensas. Pero no estabas allí. ¿Sabes? No estabas cuando se lo llevaron, ni cuando intentaron hacerle daño. Sé que si la adopción se hubiera llevado a cabo nunca hubiera vuelto a ser lo mismo. Sé que no hubiera podido perdonármelo, así que todas las noches doy gracias a Dios porque apareciste en momento justo. Pero no me lo merezco. Si hubieras estado, lo entenderías. –Lo dices muy tranquila, como si fuera un discurso totalmente meditado. Con los ojos húmedos, pero nada más. Sin que te tiemble la voz. Sales en silencio. 

Hay cosas que nunca podré recuperar. Sé que os dejé solos. Sé que quizá lo veías como la única opción de protegerle. Llevo años rehaciendo mi mente y quitándote la culpa a base de echármela a mi porque lo he visto en ti tantas veces. Esa mirada. La herida irrecuperable que nos dejó. Perdimos a William los dos ese día, Dana. Por eso tenía que contarte todo esto.

Hoy he mirado su foto más de la cuenta, me he sentido tan solo que he tenido que empezar a escribirlo.

Me has preguntado que si pienso en él. ¿Tan bien lo he hecho que llegas a creer que no pienso en él? ¿Tanto me he esforzado en enterrarlo que crees que no me importa? ¿Qué es sólo tuyo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que dejamos atrás ambos? ¿De la vida que no vivimos? ¿De lo que duele que ni siquiera pueda ser mío? ¿De que no me dejes? ¿De que no haya podido porque no te quiero hacer más daño? 

No hubiera sido perfecto. Lo sé. Hubiera sido difícil, el miedo nos hubiera paralizado muchas veces, sí, es cierto. Pero nos hubiera hecho seguir. 

No sé si su foto está en una pared como la de todos esos niños de Sanjey. Quiero creer que no. El sacrificio tiene que haber servido para algo. 

Y no, no sé si fue un experimento. Sé que le hubiera querido como mío sin importarme de dónde hubiera salido. No sabes lo que te lo agradezco cada vez que dices nuestro hijo, no te haces una idea de lo halagado que me sentí cuando me pediste que fuera su padre. No sabes lo que sentí que me quitaron cuando llegaste a casa y dijiste que no había funcionado.

Espero que saliera de una de esas noches en el Distrito de Columbia. Esa temporada en la que todo parecía un poco más fácil. Inexplorado. 

Cuando volví de la muerte y estabas enorme y yo me asusté y pensé que alguien, seguramente anónimo, había conseguido lo que yo no pude, hubo una tarde en la que comiendo un helado en el Tidal me tendiste un papel. No sé si es verdad o no porque no sé en quien confiar, Mulder, quiero creer que lo es... Aunque no me explique cómo.

En el papel ponía que tras analizar la muestra de la amniocentesis no se detectaban anormalidades cromosómicas y que tú y yo éramos sus padres. Pero más que el papel, Scully, y que realmente fuera verdad o no, lo que me convirtió en su padre es que tú dijiste…

Quiero creer que lo es.


	4. Mommomyth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releyendo esto pienso en que no me gusta estar aquí encerrada y en ese sonido constante que parece callado que no es más que el hospital rugiendo mientras en las habitaciones hay personas que pierden a personas y las plantas se empiezan a decorar con adornos de saldo y pasados de moda queriendo ser Navidad. Como reflexión diré que El Astronauta no es más que cosas cuasiperfectas que imagino, porque la perfección me rechina. Creo que son cosas que quiero, finales inconscientes, promesas cruzando puentes en Nueva York. Todo lo que dije que iba a darme y sigo sin darme porque... no nos engañemos, sigo aquí, de verde, al cuidado de una docena de almas que no son nada mío. 
> 
> Igual es el problema... Que me da miedo tener algo mío y que traiga ABPizza para cenar.
> 
> Se aceptan sugerencias...  
> Gracias a todo aquel X-Phile out there, haciéndolo posible. Gracias por imaginar y por necesitar que sean del fandom. No sé si los echáis de menos tanto como yo.

PARTE I: El Astronauta

Capítulo 4: Mommomyth

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si pienso en él? Come palomitas de un cubilete enorme y estamos viendo 2001: Una odisea en el espacio en nuestra casa nueva, que es pequeña, pero es nuestra. O tuya. Porque yo sigo escondido, más o menos, sin papeles, pero con promesas de tenerlos pronto. Tú eres tú y él es él y trabajas en un hospital cerca de aquí y ya no somos tres expatriados. Sólo un prófugo al que ya nadie busca y William y Scully, M.D.

En West Virginia el sol brilla mucho más que en Saskatchewan. El fin de semana pasado fuisteis a ver a Maggie y el astronauta vino entusiasmado porque su abuela lo llevó al Smithsonian. Dices que estamos creando un geek. Su imaginación es ilimitable y sus ganas de aprender insaciables. Quiere dedicarse a buscar monstruos como hacían papá y mamá. A veces te cabreas, pero se te pasa rápido, cuando él te pide que le cuentes otra vez la historia del Flukeman o la versión extremadamente edulcorada de Home, Pennsylvania. 

El sábado por la mañana entró en nuestra habitación justo antes de que empezara la acción, pero en pleno calentamiento. Nada triple X, pero sí lo suficiente como para que nos sometiera al tercer grado durante el desayuno. Te pareció buena idea contarle una versión de la verdad, pero adaptada para todos los públicos. Dejé que te desenvolvieras mientras fingía que leía el periódico y comía mi tostada hasta que tuviste que pedirme ayuda. Lo sé, es muy inteligente. Cuando crezca, se acordará, atará cabos y se dará cuenta de que sus padres estaban haciéndolo o en su defecto iban a hacerlo y se morirá de vergüenza.

La intimidad es difícil con el astronauta en casa. Muchas noches tiene miedo y acaba durmiendo con nosotros. Mente hiperactiva. Por mucho que racionemos las historias de monstruos, él se las inventa. Es uno de sus hobbies; invitar a monstruos a galletas. Aprendió a leer antes que ningún niño de su clase. A veces le cuesta un poco hacer amigos. Me dan ganas de decirle que la mayoría de la gente es gilipollas, pero no debo. He de ejercer de padre. Por ello nos hemos alistado en los guías indios. ¡Vamos a sociabilizarnos! Supongo que nadie va a ir a matarme en medio de una hoguera con S’mores y salchichas. Además me has dado permiso para ser normal. Lo que me ha hecho afeitarme la barba tras tu insistencia. Skinner dice que la cosa está tranquila y que pronto podré volver oficialmente al mundo, sin tapujos.

Llegas del hospital a media película. Nos das un beso a cada uno. Estás contenta y me encanta verte así. Vuelves a ser pelirroja. Vuelves a llevar trajes y zapatos de tacón. Pasas unas cuantas noches al mes en el hospital. Las noches de chicos, de Criptozoología, juegos de química y clásicos en blanco y negro. Seleccionados. William está haciendo su propia lista de películas favoritas. También nos codeamos con Pixar, ¿de acuerdo? Es él el que elige. Él es el que tiene esa atracción por las películas de Spielberg de los 80’. Se sienta a mi lado, come palomitas, observa, pregunta. Me mira mesmerizado. Me siento igual que cuando estoy escribiendo ese estúpido libro y tú te asomas a la puerta, me miras teclear y sonríes. 

Os quiero tanto que no puedo expresarlo. 

-¿Kubrick, Mulder? ¿Crees que es adecuado para su cerebro de imaginación ilimitada?- el astronauta sigue absorto en las imágenes. Te has cambiado de ropa y te sientas en el sofá con nosotros.

-Para la próxima veremos Pocoyo y su coeficiente intelectual bajará un par de puntos por episodio. –Te recuesto sobre mi y te doy un beso de bienvenida al sofá, me sigues el rollo un poco, hasta tengo un poquito de lengua y eso hace que me revolucione. No con un menor cerca, doctora.

-Genial sin barba. No sé por qué te empeñas en esconder tu cara. –Dices mientras me acaricias la mejilla.

-¿Porque soy un forajido? –Toco tu espalda por debajo de mi camiseta, o mejor dicho, de la nuestra porque tenemos todo un pool de camisetas que se suponen que son mías, pero te pones tú. Extiendes la mano hacia las palomitas. Ya ni te molestas en decir: ¿Mantequilla, Mulder? Y yo no me molestaré en contestarte: Eres demasiado inteligente para la retórica. 

-¿Cuándo salen más momomitos?- Pregunta William, con su voz un poco pedante, como tú.

-¿Más qué, Will? –Veo tu expresión y el vistazo que me echas de reojo dando por hecho que está preguntando por algo que le he enseñado yo. 

-Momomitos, sí, mamá, algunas personas piensan que representan el primer contacto alienígena, otros que representan el inicio del conocimiento humano, pero algún día tendré mis propias teorías. –Juntemos tu tono pedante con mi capacidad dialéctica y tendremos a nuestro pequeño rezagado social. Los guías indios van a ser buena idea. Me miras intentando fruncir el ceño, pero se te escapa la sonrisa. Me encojo de hombros. 

-No tengo ni idea de dónde ha sacado eso.-Te junto un poco más a mi pellizcándote suave en la cintura.

-¡Pero si me lo dijiste tú, papá!-William me mira como si no entendiera nada. Le cuesta pillar las ironías. Todavía es pequeño, irá mejorando.

-Claro que te lo dijo papá. Sólo está bromeando. –Asiento, para darte más credibilidad, a esto se le llama enviar señales de unidad familiar. Es mejor cagarla juntos que dar en el clavo por separado. 

-¿A quién le apetece pizza para cenar? –Miro extrañado buscando el doble sentido de la pregunta, por seguir el hilo de la broma, supongo. Esto está muy lejos y la única forma de conseguir pizza es bien fabricarla en casa o bien ir a buscarla a AB pizza

-¡A mi!- William grita entusiasmado y casi tira el bol de palomitas. Su adicción es casi tan inmensurable como la mozzarella cuando se estira y se estira.

-A cualquiera si los repartidores llegaran aquí… -agrego con cara triste. Tienes un as en la manga, lo sé. Llevamos dos semanas en plan cardiosaludable total y nosotros dos lo percibimos como un castigo. Sabes que no puedes seguir haciéndonos esto. Nuestra relación de familia se está yendo al garete por culpa de las verduras. 

-Puede que haya una sorpresa en la cocina. –William y yo te miramos maravillados.

-¡Bieeeeeeeen!- cojo el bol de palomitas antes de que salte por los aires. Echamos a correr los dos, a inspeccionar la mercancía que no había propagado su agradable aroma porque estaba cuidadosamente escondida en el horno para que no se enfriara.

Abrimos las cajas. AB pizza, tu amigo de confianza. El logotipo de los sueños.

-Pepperoni, piña, beicon… Te quiero, Scully, cásate conmigo. –Me doy la vuelta para darte un beso. Ten cuidado, preciosa, estoy en celo. 

-Cuando te devuelvan el pasaporte. -¿Lo mejor? Que sé que va en serio. No sé dónde encaja realmente todo este despliegue de domesticidad, pero me gusta. Me das un pellizco en el culo. 

Plan: astronauta a la cama en cuanto se pueda. Tenemos algo pendiente desde el sábado.

-¿Alguna vez visteis un momomito cuando erais agentes del FBI?- William pregunta con la boca llena, antes incluso de darnos tiempo a coger unos platos. 

-¿Monolitos? Sí, Will, en Inglaterra donde estudié, están los momomitos más famosos de todos los tiempos, están un poco lejos, pero si quieres podemos buscar unos más cerca. –Le señalo la silla para que se siente y pongo un plato debajo. Sin cubiertos. La primera regla de la pizza. 

-O ir a los que están lejos. –Coge un par de trozos más y se los echa en el plato. Me acerco y los devuelvo a la caja.

-Cuando acabes, te echas más. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que le pasó a Augustus Gloop?- Digo mientras le pones una servilleta alrededor del cuello.

-¡Tu gula es digna de pavor, tu glotonería es tal que inspira horror!- Canta William con la boca llena. -¿Vamos a ir a ver momolitos?- Vamos por el buen camino, la “L” ha hecho acto de presencia en la palabra.

-Algún día, ¿vale? De momento papá no puede moverse mucho por ahí porque…- me miras buscando qué decir. El tema de su padre sin papeles es otra versión edulcorada de la realidad. Intentamos protegerle de muchas cosas que no deberían de preocuparle a su edad, pero no podemos hacerlo de todas. 

-Porque es un forajido y no debo de contárselo a nadie. Estoy contento por ir a ser de los guías indios, así los demás niños dejarán del preguntar por mi papá. –Intento no sentirme mal. De nuevo no es la mejor situación, pero estamos trabajando en ello. Siempre, por lo que pueda pasar, hemos intentado transmitirle que lo más importante es que sepa que le queremos. Puede que algún día estemos en peligro y me tenga que ir, o una serie de cosas horribles en las que no quiero ni pensar. Lo primero que tiene que tener claro es que él no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo acarreé con ella desde que Sam desapareció y es algo que no voy a dejar que le pase a él. 

Lo primero, siempre, demostrarle cuánto le queremos.

-Los demás niños van a alucinar con tu papá.-Se lo dices sonriendo mucho, ni siquiera me miras a mi. Creo que lo piensas de verdad y tal vez, no haya halago más grande que me puedas hacer. Después de todas mis dudas estoy empezando a sentirme redimido. 

-¿Cómo las enfermeras del hospital? Dijeron que éramos muy monos. –El viernes pasado fuimos a buscarte a la salida del trabajo por primera vez en la historia. Queríamos darte una sorpresa. Skinner acababa de llamar para decirme que todo estaba en marcha, que estaban absolviéndome gracias a que eché un cable con el perfil del secuestrador de esa agente del FBI. Me afeité bajo la atenta vigilancia de William el cual fue el encargado de la espuma. Nos pusimos guapos y fuimos al hall del hospital. Levantamos pasiones. Creo que por allí pensaban que eras una tía adicta al trabajo, distante y profesional, y aburrida… Pero cuando te disponías a salir por la puerta, nos viste, te dimos un beso y nos largamos a cenar, todas se murieron de la envidia. Punto para Scully, MD. 

-Algo así, pero mejor. Papá fue guía indio cuando tenía tu edad y se sabe todos los trucos. Hacer fuego, por ejemplo.- La pizza me sabe muy bien. Esa mezcla de carbohidratos y felicidad. Ha sido, definitivamente, una gran idea para rematar un buen martes. 

-O en su defecto rodearme de gente que tiene ideas alternativas de cómo pasar menos frío en un bosque de Oregón. –William abre los ojos. Tiene su propio cuaderno de dibujos basados en las historias de los expedientes X. No ha habido mayor fan nuestro que él.

-Hombres polilla.-Dice de nuevo con la boca llena. 

-¿Qué tal hoy en el cole? –Le preguntas.

-Muy bien, Susi McCallan se comió un gusano y luego le salió por la nariz. ¡Yuuuuuuuk!- Empieza a hacer algo parecido a escenificarlo. ¿El resultado? Pizza al suelo manchando todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Se agacha a cogerla rápidamente. 

-¡William!- Hace el ademán de morderla, pero le riñes.   
-¡Te he dicho muchas veces que si se cae al suelo no es buena idea comérselo!- Frunce el ceño.

-Si lo coges antes de contar hasta cinco no pasa nada. –Nos mira ofendidísimo, como si no tuviéramos ni idea de las reglas básicas de funcionamiento del planeta. 

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Esta vez no he sido yo el culpable, palabra.

-Anton Schulz, se lo enseñaron sus papás.- Lo dicho, la mayoría de la gente es gilipollas, tal vez la insociabilidad es un sistema de supervivencia. Tal vez es darwinismo puro. Menos relación con gilipollas, menos gilipolleces aprendes.

-Dile a Anton Schulz que sus padres…-me picas por debajo de la mesa. Vale, vale, tienes razón, pero algún día tendrá que aprender que no todos los niños aburridos de su colegio están en posesión de la verdad absoluta y mucho menos sus padres.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese vídeo que vimos una vez sobre todos los seres vivos que existen, pero son tan pequeños que no podemos verlos?- Asiente de nuevo mientras coge un trozo de pizza de la caja. –Pues en el suelo hay más de la cuenta y son tan rápidos que se pegan a cualquier cosa que los toque, como tu trozo de pizza.-

-¿Y si me lo como se meten en mi barriga?- pregunta entre asustado e interesado.

-Ajá.- Dices con la boca llena. Me gusta cuando te paseas por el lado oscuro y dejas los modales un poco de lado. Me gusta cuando me respaldas si le digo que no pasa nada porque se tire un pedo si pide perdón. Esa es la actitud. 

-Ayer se me cayó el almuerzo al suelo y me lo comí. ¿Tengo la barriga llena de bichos?- Siempre preguntando. Cada respuesta le lleva a otra pregunta. Quiere saberlo todo. Hemos llegado a un punto conflictivo; si le decimos que sí, se va a asustar. Si le decimos que no, va a rebatirnos la teoría de por qué no comer lo que se cae al suelo. 

-¿Al suelo de dónde?- pregunto.

-Del comedor del cole.-

-¿Y te duele?- Se toca la barriga para comprobarlo.

-No- Dice sacudiendo la cabeza mientras pone esa expresión que suele estar en tu cara cuando te asustas.

-Pues entonces has tenido suerte por esta vez, seguramente a los microbios del suelo del comedor del cole no les ha gustado tu tripa para hacer su casa. –Parece quedarse satisfecho con mi explicación.

Cuando ya estamos a punto de reventar y las dos cajas están casi vacías, nos ponemos a recoger la cocina. Yo friego, tú secas, William está en el salón viendo la peli. Para cuando acabamos, David Bowman está llegando a Júpiter y William duerme en el sofá.

Nos quedamos mirándole. Lo hacemos más veces de las recomendadas. Le cojo en brazos mientras apagas la tele. Subimos las escaleras, a su cuarto, al final del pasillo. Tiene las paredes llenas de sus dibujos. Es desordenado y con tendencia acumuladora. En eso se parece a mi. Le ponemos el pijama entre los dos. Esperemos que no sea noche de monstruos. Le damos un beso en la frente y apagamos la luz. 

Supongo que todos los padres tienen miedo de vez en cuando de que a sus hijos les pase algo. Más si son niños milagro, o si sus padres son exagentes del FBI perseguidos por la ley y por una conspiración global.

Ni un indicio de telekinesis desde que Spender le inyectó la magnetita. Es normal en todo, absolutamente y nada nos hace más felices que eso.

Nuestra habitación no es como la de Saskatchewan. A veces echo de menos la otra casa, pero cada vez cojo más cariño a ésta. Entro al baño a lavarme los dientes. Me sigues. Tienes cara de cansada.

-¿Qué tal el hospital? ¿Mucho trabajo? –Coges el cepillo de dientes y te echo dentífrico, luego hago lo mismo conmigo. Sé que empezar de nuevo en la vida hospitalaria no es nada sencillo y menos trabajar con niños.

-¿Sabes, Mulder? Después de todo lo que hemos visto… No sé si no debería de haber buscado algo más fácil. A veces están muy enfermos. A veces tienen la edad de Will y me siento culpable por tenerlos allí encerrados. –Pasar de realizar autopsias a tratar a niños con enfermedades graves es un gran cambio y no sé si una buena idea, pero si es lo que tú quieres, tienes todo mi apoyo. Me enjuago y te abrazo por la espalda.

-Tu misión es ayudarles, si eso lleva consigo tenerles encerrados no lo veas como hacerles perder tiempo. ¡En realidad les estás dando tiempo! – Veo la cara de pena que pones reflejada en el espejo. 

-No sé si puedo con ello. Es muy duro de por sí, pero se hace todavía más porque no dejo de verle a él. –Entiendo que le de miedo. Yo también tengo miedo. Pero es normal. Está bien. No es Emily. No es Sam. 

-Nuestro hijo está bien, Dana. No le pasa nada. Es un niño de seis años normal. Bueno, vale, un poco raro, pero… Somos sus padres… ¿Qué pretendíamos? –Vuelvo a la habitación. Empiezo a desabotonarme la camisa, pero vienes y sigues tú. –Vaaaaya, pensé que estabas cansada.-Empiezas a besarme. Es prometedor y tiene cierto toque de necesidad que me asusta porque suele traducirse como todo lo que no puedes decir. Has adelgazado. Lo noto al tocarte por debajo de mi camiseta. Te tumbo en la cama. De repente me pareces muy pequeña. Como la primera noche que nos acostamos en tu apartamento hace ya muchos años. Me acaricias la mejilla.  
-Me gusta tu cara, Mulder. –Delineas mis párpados y la curva excesivamente prominente de mi nariz. Dejas los dedos en mis labios. Soy yo el que vuelve a besarte sintiendo que no habría un lugar mejor en el mundo para estar. Y sigo besando, desde tu cuello a todo lo que hay debajo de la camiseta, para que te estremezcas. Hasta que llego al borde del pantalón del pijama y lo deslizo mirándote, sin parar hasta que consigo deshacerme de él. Vuelvo al ombligo para comenzar mis descenso al sur. Hubo una época en la que hacíamos esto más a menudo. Aún me acuerdo de la primera vez, contra la mañana de Washington, D.C. ¡Je! Cuando tuve que escuchar esa gilipollez de: No tengo orgasmos fácilmente, Mulder. ¿Cuántos fueron? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

Te separo las piernas y doblas las rodillas. Tiemblas de anticipación y noto cómo mi polla quiere salirse de los vaqueros. Es el precio de querer llevarte hasta la combustión. Paseo las yemas de los dedos por la parte interna de tu muslo y siguen los labios.

-Mulder…-Entre reproche y deseo. Me encanta. 

-¿Si, Doctora Scully? –te doy un pequeño mordisco, muy suave.

-Por lo que pueda suceder, por favor, no prolongues más la agonía –Me hace un montón de gracia y me rio contra tu piel.

-¿La agonía de que no pueda comerte el coño porque nuestro hijo se muera de miedo porque el muñeco de la esquina se mueve o algo similar?- Echas las caderas hacia arriba como un acto involuntario.

-¿Tienes siempre que ser tan explícito?

-¿Tienes siempre que ser tan políticamente correcta? –Sumerjo mi cara entre tus piernas. No puedo recordar la última vez. Te mueves de forma errática. Te pasa cuando estás o muy cansada o muy cachonda y hoy estás ambas. 

Siempre me ha gustado tu sabor. A ti y punto. Nada de marshmallows, vainilla ni arcoíris. Tú. 

Acabamos follando porque lo valemos. Con ruido. Quizá no todo el que nos gustaría. El astronauta no se despierta.

Te duermes con mi camiseta gris con tu respiración entre mi cuello y mi hombro. 

Nos casamos un mes después. Pocas veces he visto a tu madre tan contenta. 

Ayer murió Maggie.

Su mano entre las mías. 

Su hijo también se llama William. 

Philadelphia ha sido como papilla de antiguos demonios y lluvia. El viaje desde el centro médico Beatus hasta nuestro hotel en Philadelphia se hizo eterno. Te duchaste nada más llegar. Me pediste que te esperara sentado en la cama de tu habitación y antes de entrar al baño te desvestiste. Todo es extraño porque ahora ya no puedo tocarte cuando me de la gana, pero tú sí que te puedes quitar la ropa delante de mi. Te oí llorar como lo hacía cuando éramos prófugos e íbamos de un motel a otro y la historia acabó de la misma forma desesperada. También de nuevo; piel y entre tus piernas. Aunque te dije que no era una buena idea e intenté resistirme durante un milisegundo. 

Dos años a solitarios son suficientes. Maggie había muerto. No sólo era tu madre, sino que quizá era también lo más parecido a una para mi. Siempre quiso que volviéramos juntos. No sé qué fue, Scully. Lo necesitabas y punto. Pero eso no quita el frío cabrón de Pennsylvania que me entró en los huesos cuando te levantaste de la cama y empezaste a vestirte como si hubiera sido un error.

Igual que el de esta noche, supongo. Sigues durmiendo todavía. De hecho te estoy mirando. Llevas una de mis camisetas grises, como en la noche del universo en el que el astronauta se queda con nosotros y vemos 2001: una odisea en el espacio, y comemos pizza y tenemos sexo después. 

Maggie se ha ido sin volver a verle. En un par de horas tiraremos sus cenizas y volverá con Ahab. 

¿Volveremos tú y yo a estar juntos algún día?

Acabas de despertarte. 

Lo echaba de menos.


	5. Space is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer alguien me dio una lección muy importante sobre crear momentos y entendí y me curaron a mi... Un poquito. A veces hay que bajar del Monte Crumpit para ver lo que hay en Villaquien. Ahí va otro capítulo.

PARTE I: EL ASTRONAUTA

Capítulo 5: Space is hard

 

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si pienso en él? En el astronauta. En su voz llamándome papá con el cariño con el que nunca dije yo esa palabra. Si todos mis miedos ya no están porque no la he cagado y es una persona estupenda. 

Tiene diez años y acaba de terminar el quinto grado de la escuela elemental de Milville con unas notas muy buenas. Tenemos todo el verano por delante para convertirnos en los jefes de los guías indios, para buscar cristales pulidos por el mar en Martha’s Vinyard y estrellas en la pradera de nuestra casa. 

Ha amanecido hace poco, pero ya estamos los dos en pie desde hace un rato. Hoy es el día marcado en el calendario como misión Apollo XI, para conmemorar el día de su lanzamiento. 

Tú le explicas la teoría del hotel infinito y yo le lleno la cabeza de criptozoología. Quiere ser astronauta. La mezcla perfecta entre ciencia y búsqueda de la verdad y esa necesidad de ir más allá, de explorar. Si lo pienso creo que no podría querer ser otra cosa. 

Ahora doy clases de parapsicología en la universidad de Virginia Occidental. Es divertido. No tanto como el trabajo de campo, pero me has hecho poner los pies en el suelo. 

Quedan pocos meses para el 22 de diciembre. Todo está tranquilo. Hemos preparado un refugio bajo el granero. Tenemos agua, comida y medicinas, los comics de William, tres sacos de dormir. Quizá es cierto que todo era mentira. Ese tal Donaldson con en que me encontraba a escondidas dice que la colonización se ha pospuesto. Tal vez es lo que queremos creer. 

En su cuarto tiene muchas cosas. Un mapa de Marte entre otras. No sabe jugar al béisbol. No se le da bien. Aún así a veces bateamos unas bolas. Tú acabas jugando con nosotros siempre. Es del club de matemáticas. Es capaz de resolver problemas que son difíciles para chicos de instituto. Tiene un terrario con una Iguana que se llama Kepler.

Tiene una panda de amigos que me recuerda a los Goonies. Ni que decir tiene que es el empollón del clan. Su mejor amiga es una chica a la que todos llaman Chicle, aunque su verdadero nombre es Kira.

-¡¡¡¡Daggoo!!!! –El Jack Russel Terrier corre hacia nosotros y casi se lleva por delante la base de lanzamiento. A William le encanta. Me olfatea y se va corriendo. 

El verano huele de esa forma que te hace ronronear. Se oyen golondrinas y zumbidos de abejas. Estoy conectando los cables del cohete. Crucemos los dedos para que la ignición vaya bien. Nos hemos leído las instrucciones de cabo a rabo (por una vez). Esto queremos hacerlo bien.

-Papá… Se me ha roto una aleta.-Todavía me sigue emocionando oírle llamarme papá. 

-Oh-Me levanto rápidamente y voy a echarle un vistazo.

-El Espacio es duro. –Mucho más duro de lo que en realidad se piensa, pero siempre estaré a su lado para hacerle conservar la ilusión y ayudarle en lo que se proponga. De momento quiere empezar por estudiar astrofísica en el MIT. 

-Todas las acciones grandiosas y honorables entrañan una gran dificultad Elegimos ir a la Luna en esta década y hacer otras cosas no porque sean fáciles… -Pongo la voz de Kennedy, intento que me salga más grave y profunda. 

-Sino porque son difíciles. –Acabamos la frase a la vez. El sol cada vez está más alto. Todo está envuelto en una luz naranja. Todo es perfecto para enviar a nuestro cohete a la luna.

-Arreglada. –Le devuelvo su cohete con la aleta colocada. Su cara demuestra una ilusión impresionante. Nos pasa muchas veces cuando hacemos cosas juntos. Una idea lleva a la otra hasta que se hace algo más grande. Ojalá siempre fuera así. 

-Vamos a lanzar el tuyo primero –cojo el controlador y se lo doy, los ojos le brillan bajo su gorra de la Nasa. 

-¡Vale! ¡Allá vamos! ¿Estás preparado? –Daggoo nos observa a lo lejos de vez en cuando, aunque está demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a una gallina que se ha escapado del cobertizo.

-Sip. –Listos desde Cabo Cañaveral.

-Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. –Contamos a la vez. ¿Funcionará? Llevamos días preparando el lanzamiento.

-¡Ignición! –Grita y aprieta el botón. 

-Algún día iré ahí arriba.- Yo también me quedo maravillado viendo volar a nuestro proyecto. Luego echo un vistazo a su cara. Tiene tus ojos grandes y azules. Nunca le he contado que yo también he estado allá arriba. Hay muchas cosas de nuestra historia que no sabe. Algún día será lo suficientemente mayor como para que podamos contárselas, por el momento es mejor que viva una infancia lo más normal posible. 

A veces dejamos caer comentarios sobre el 22 de diciembre y sabe lo que tiene que hacer si hay algo que no va bien o si nos pasa algo a nosotros.

Tengo miedo de vez en cuando. Cuando me imagino que se lo llevan como hicieron con Sam y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Me levanto sobresaltado, me preguntas que qué me pasa y nunca te lo digo.

Hay noches en las que tengo que ir a su cuarto para comprobar que sigue allí. Vuelvo a la cama y te abrazo. Necesito comprobar que sois reales porque no encaja que alguien como yo os tenga a los dos. Siempre tendré ese miedo a perderos.

Lanzamos el cohete pequeño, también con éxito. Oímos tu voz a lo lejos y corremos con Daggoo intentando mordernos las zapatillas. 

Lo siguiente es el olor a tortitas con mermelada de albaricoque y cómo me sabe a melón el beso de buenos días que me das. 

-¡Yuk! ¡Hay menores aquí!

Pienso en todo esto con el halo de los recuerdos. Lo veo en mi cabeza como cuando pienso en los veranos con Sam. Lo curioso es que nunca sucedió. A veces imagino cuatros de julio los tres tirados en una manta en la hierba mientras huele a barbacoa y vemos los fuegos artificiales. O en él despertándonos los domingos por la mañana para jugar con él en la playa que está al lado de la casa de Martha’s Vinyard.

Todos mis pensamientos tienen en común que estamos los tres juntos. Llevo teniéndolos durante años. Al principio simplemente William seguía con nosotros. Cada vez que te dolía pronunciar su nombre o que te quedabas callada al ver a un niño de su edad, yo imaginaba.

Luego me empezó a atormentar la idea de si te hubieras ido igual si William hubiera estado con nosotros. ¿Me hubiera pasado lo mismo? ¿El 2012 hubiera acabado con la poca cordura que me quedaba? 

He dejado oficialmente la medicación. Estoy mejor. Tengo las ideas algo más claras.

Me he pasado más de una hora viéndote dormir esta mañana. Me hubiera gustado poder entrar en tu cabeza para saber qué es lo que piensa realmente. O tener el poder telepático de Gibson. ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer si apareces un viernes por la tarde en la que antes era nuestra casa damos una vuelta hablando de quebraderos de cabeza metafísica de repente te acuerdas de que Daggoo se ha quedado en el coche y luego te quedas a cenar?

Cenar, dormir, desayunar, comer, cenar, dormir, comer. 

-¿Cuál es el plan, Scully? –Te he preguntado al despertar. No sé si puedo aguantar este tira y afloja. No tengo claro si sabes lo que me pasó cuando te fuiste. No sé hasta qué punto eres consciente de todo el daño que nos hemos hecho. Y no sé si sigues tan enamorada de mi como yo lo sigo de ti. 

-No pensar, Mulder. Ese es el plan- Y de nuevo me dejo llevar porque ya no estoy una mierda acostumbrado a que estés en nuestra cama un domingo por la mañana. 

Noto los cambios. En ti. En tu cuerpo. Me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos después de que te fuiste. Tacones imposibles y melena más rubia en una cafetería de Georgetown. Pensé en lo bien que te había sentado dejarme. ¿Fue sólo culpa mía, Scully?

Los primeros meses hablaba solo. Subía a diario a hurgar en la caja del desván. Esa que crees que no sé que existe y que tiene William escrito en letras negras. No sé si algún día podremos llorar juntos el que no esté con nosotros.

Llegó un momento en el que me asustaba que encontraras alguien con quien rehacer tu vida. Me parecía la secuencia lógica. Siempre me lo ha parecido. Tal vez es lo que siempre hayas necesitado. No sólo parar el coche, bajar, frenar de una puta vez. Igual todo eso nunca debió de ser conmigo. 

Me cuesta escribirlo. No creas que no es difícil pasarme el día contigo en el sótano del Hoover como hace tantos años y no poder ni siquiera insinuarme porque ya no existe ese juego y nos las sabemos todas. 

Creo que deberíamos de buscarle, Scully. Si dices que vas a estar conmigo cuando encuentre todas las respuestas a todos mis misterios, ¿por qué no puedo estar contigo cuando lo hagas tú? 

Quiero saber dónde está. Quiero saber cómo es. 

Y no sé cómo decírtelo. 

Tal vez ese ha sido siempre el problema. 

Que nunca te hablé del astronauta. 

Ojalá leyeras esto. 

Quiero que sepas que pese a todo, pese a que él no haya estado con nosotros, ni haya existido Saskatoon, ni el motel de Olin, ni 2001, ni William quiera ser astronauta, me acuerdo de todo lo bueno que hemos pasado. Me gustaría poder decirte que te quiero y que vuelvas a casa. 

Quiero creer, Scully.

¿Qué dirías si le encontrara? 

Te echo mucho de menos.


	6. Starman

Capítulo 6:Starman

 

¿Cómo pude preguntarte si piensas en él?

El diario aparece un día sobre el suelo de la habitación. Sin remitente, sin nada. Tiene las pastas de color rojo y sobre la primera página reconozco tu caligrafía. Resalta como un faro en la noche. Está desgastado y casi siento tus dedos deslizándose por las letras, por los garabatos muy marcados que parecen braille cobijados entre las páginas. 

Starman.

Te echo de menos tanto que no puedo por menos de empezar a llorar. No sé dónde estás. No sé si sigues vivo. No sé qué ha pasado con el resto del mundo. 

Sólo hay esto. Frío. Blanco. Sin nada. Sin nadie.

Después de la luz del puente todo se volvió oscuro. Aparecí aquí no sé hace cuánto, creo que aproximadamente una semana. No me deja salir. Quiere que forme parte de lo que quiera que esté haciendo, quiere que me siente a su lado en la mesa grande que dirigirá lo que queda del mundo.

Nunca lo haré. 

Toda la habitación es de color blanco. Mi ropa también es blanca. Una muda nueva entra todos los días por la misma abertura de la puerta. Simplemente me desperté aquí. Él apareció a las pocas horas diciéndome que por mucho que lo hubiera intentando el suero no había dado resultado y que todos estáis muertos. El virus troyano ha sido más fuerte. Se ha deshecho en halagos hacia mi. Me ha dicho cosas que me han asustado. Sabe todo sobre mi. Quiere que sea su mano derecha. Me dijo, Mulder, que quiso ofrecerte un trato, pero que no aceptaste. 

Ayer, creo que fue ayer, Mónica vino a verme. Ha intentado convencerme de que lo único que puedo hacer es aceptar formar parte de ellos. Se llaman a si mismos La élite. Tengo que salir de aquí, Mulder. Tenemos que encontrarle. Tengo que salvarte. Sé que no estás muerto. 

Necesito decirte que yo también lo he imaginado todo. Y que lo siento. Siento mis escapadas furtivas al desván para abrir la caja que tiene su nombre y está llena de lo poco que nos queda de él. Siento haberme alejado tanto. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarte. Ayudarnos. Leyendo todo lo que has escrito sobre nosotros he sentido una pena imposible, pero eso de que hayamos vivido en tu cabeza, esa capacidad de poder vivir en tu imaginación con William y conmigo me ha hecho estar allí con vosotros. Joder, Mulder, me gustaría que alguien me dijera que no es demasiado tarde para eso. De acuerdo, hay momentos que nunca podremos recuperar, pero necesito verte. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en esta vida sin poder hacerlo. 

Ayúdame, por favor. 

¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está William? ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? ¿De dónde ha sacado tu diario? Si escucharas las cosas que dice. 

En esta habitación no hay nada más que una cama y un baño. Alguien desliza mi comida por una abertura en la puerta unas cuantas veces al día. Se oye un sonido de fondo continuo. Como un zumbido. Ni siquiera sé si estamos en la Tierra. 

No quiero creer sus mentiras. No puedo soportar la idea de no volverte a ver. 

Sé que te dije que no podía volver a pasar, pero… ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de haberme quedado en casa hace un par de semanas. Te he echado de menos. Volver a verte todos los días ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Me paso los días rumiando ideas sobre el astronauta. Me he releído tu diario un millón de veces. Una por cada vez que CGB ha entrado a recordarme que estás muerto. Creo que llevo por lo menos tres meses aquí y es insoportable.

Pienso en nuestras vacaciones en Belice y en tus camisetas grises. Me encantaría poder ponerme una ahora, recordar cómo hueles. Dejar que me abrazaras. Hace mucho que nadie me abraza. Sólo entra él. Su olor a cigarrillos, su cara deformada. Su voz diciéndome que estás muerto. 

Ha amenazado con quitarme el chip. Lo llama su regalo. Ya no me importa, Mulder. 

Oigo pasos. Retumban en el pavimento. Son dos hombres con caras totalmente inexpresivas. Me cogen de los brazos. Me revuelvo, pero son más fuertes. Me tapan la cabeza con una capucha y me hacen andar. Aún bajo la tela noto cómo cambia el olor del aire. Me duelen los músculos. Tengo miedo. Necesito escapar.

Me conducen hasta un lugar en el que huele a humo. Me quitan la capucha. Estoy en un salón con muebles de madera y sillones de cuero. Una chimenea regala el color del fuego y sobre ella está escrito Carpe Diem. Atrapa el tiempo, viejo despiadado fumador cabrón, no dejes que se escape ni una brizna porque no tienes nada más. No hay nada más aterrador que el tiempo. No hay peor tortura que esas cuatro paredes blancas con el diablo zigzagueando fuera, esperando. 

Los naranjas intentan adornar su cara deformada. Me mira con esa sonrisa que odio.

-Agente Scully. Es su última oportunidad para decir que sí y unirse a mi mesa. Ya le he expresado en múltiples ocasiones mi admiración por usted y mi oferta sigue en pie por última vez. –Únicamente su presencia ya me repele.

-Nunca, asqueroso fumador hijo de puta. –Le escupo las palabras con la poca entereza que me queda. Intento zafarme de las manos de mis captores, pero es imposible.

-Llamadle.- Dice sin mirar atrás y para entonces su sonrisa es más pérfida que nunca. Nada bueno puede venir ahora. Me van a explotar las sienes, el pulso en mis muñecas que todavía notan cómo esos dos mercenarios las apretaban fuerte y ahora sólo me flanquean como si fuera el ser más letal de la Tierra. 

Por la puerta entra un chico de quince años, con el pelo rubio oscuro. Mirada azul y triste. Vestido con traje negro y camisa blanca y mis ojos. 

Creo que el corazón se me va a parar de lo rápido que me late y empiezo a llorar. Los que me sujetan, no me sueltan y si creí en algún momento que los últimos meses estaban siendo insoportables no tenía ni puta idea de lo que me esperaba.

-William…-susurro.

-¿Si abuelo?- Su expresión es gélida. Ni siquiera hace hincapié en que yo estoy en la habitación mirándole y llorando mientras quiero llegar a él. 

-William, cuéntale a tu madre… - Hace un ademán y con ello nuestro hijo sabe que tiene que buscar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y acercárselo a la traqueostomía. Tengo ganas de vomitar.

Le llamo, pero no me mira.

-Todo, hijo. Háblale de tu familia. –Me mira por primera vez. Esto. Lo que siento, no es dolor. Es algo superior a ello. Y tú no estás. Necesito que por lo menos tú estés aquí.

-Mi familia es mi abuelo. No he conocido más familia. Viví hasta los trece años en una habitación en una clínica donde me hacían pruebas todos los días. Él me salvó. –Lloro hasta deshacerme y no soy capaz de que me salgan las palabras. Simplemente no puedo. –Me sacó de allí y me contó toda la verdad.-

Me mira desafiante, con tanto odio como es posible que quepa en una mirada. 

-Siempre miente, William… -Le digo llorando sin que muestre un ápice de humildad.

-Me abandonaste cuando tenía diez meses y por eso nunca tuve un hogar. Nunca me quisisteis. Sois unos cobardes. Me hicieron todo eso por vuestra culpa, pero él me salvó y ahora le ayudo a dominar el mundo.- Se acerca. Me entra un escalofrío.

-William, escúchame. Siempre te hemos querido. No ha pasado ni un solo día en el que no hayamos pensado en ti. Por favor, escúchame.- Sonríe, pero su cara no expresa sentimientos.

-Eso mismo dijo él… Pero… ¿Sabes qué? Soñé durante mucho tiempo que ibais a buscarme.- Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar por la habitación. Creo que mi corazón navega en un latido constante, ya no hay pausas, creo que de verdad se va a parar. Quiero despertarme. Voy a amanecer en nuestra casa, voy a despertarme en tu diario, en tu caligrafía y todo lo que imaginaste. 

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunto con miedo a la respuesta, y confusión y un dolor agudo en eso que dicen que se llama alma si es que existe.

-Mi padre. Me intentó convencer de que siempre me habíais querido.- Suelta una pequeña risa cínica. –Le dejé morir, ¿sabes? Quería mis células, pero decidí dejarle morir. El abuelo me llevó a la clínica para dejar que le salvara si a mi me daba la gana. –Me arrodillo en el suelo. La poca fuerza que queda en los músculos de mis piernas no es suficiente para sostenerme, ni si quiera el ademán que hacen los brazos de los dos esbirros de CGB para mantenerme me suben a la superficie. Me hundo. Dejo de existir, de respirar, me pierdo en ti con él en brazos antes de irte a Nuevo Mexico. Dejo de ser. No soy. Sin poder aguantarlo más. -Lloró como un puto mocoso cuando le dije que te teníamos aquí. Me dio ese estúpido diario para que te lo entregara a ti, así que lo tiré por la abertura de la puerta. No sé por qué no dejas de leerlo si es una mierda.–Creo que llega un momento en el que ya no escucho. Ya no soy capaz. 

Si estás muerto y William está aquí delante mirándome así… 

¿Qué coño me queda?

-Nunca me han arropado al ir a dormir, ¿sabes? Y me han importado una mierda los números primos y las películas de ciencia ficción. No recuerdo haber celebrado ningún cumpleaños ni haber comido pizza. Nunca he corrido por la playa que está detrás de la casa de Martha’s Vinyard, no he leído Moby Dick. Os he odiado cada segundo desde que supe la verdad. Mi abuelo es lo único que tengo. –Se agacha y me toca la barbilla para levantarme la cara. -¿Te gusto, madre?

-William. Por favor, no le creas. Sólo quería protegerte. –Sigue mirándome muy cerca. –Puedo ayudarte, William. No importa lo que haya pasado, te quiero, William. –Y le miro e intento transmitirle eso porque sé que ahí dentro tiene que estar él, tiene que haber algo bueno. 

-Puede que esas fueran las últimas palabras de mi padre. ¿Y sabes qué? –Me escudriña y siento que entra en mi cabeza, la revuelve por dentro, rebusca entre recuerdos, lo que pasó, las páginas de Starman, la primera vez que le vi y se quedó entre la camiseta de su padre y yo, cómo nos llevó el helicóptero hasta el hospital. Siento que rebusca ahí. Se le cae una lágrima, titubea un poco.

-Yo no soy el astronauta.-

Con ello se da la vuelta. Grito su nombre y lloro hasta perder el conocimiento.

Despierto en la habitación blanca. 

Ya no me queda nada. 

Sólo el astronauta, tus recuerdos, tu imaginación y tu caligrafía.

Te quiero, Mulder. 

Ven a buscarnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starman en bucle y luego Ziggy Stardust abandonó su cuerpo. No sólo podemos ser héroes, podemos ser nosotros. Llevo meses pensando en la continuación si es que la hay. ¿La hay? ¿Acaba así? 
> 
> Bowie odiaba volar, así que después de su gira japonesa del 73 cruzó en ferry el mar de Japón hasta la lejana Vladivostok y recorrió los 9288 km que cubre el Transiberiano. Cantaba a las provodnitsas. ¿Os imagináis cruzar Rusia con Bowie al lado? ¿Y perderse en el desierto de Nevada escuchando Heroes? Me imagino a Bowie llegando a Moscú y perdiendo su mirada en lo más alto del cohete que adorna la escultura altísima y soviética del museo cosmonáutico. Life on Mars, un patinete en el parque Gorky. La foto de la familia de Charles Duke, impoluta en el suelo lunar. 
> 
> Tal vez están allí, en la superficie selenita y silenciosa... Mulder, Scully, William, Bowie, partes de nosotros... Entering Algodones, burbujas en lagos canadienses, nudos de conexión en Canadá, supermercados en Moriarty, nieve en Santa Fe, 27 horas en Chicago.
> 
>  
> 
> http://calvertjournal.com/photography/show/5291/bowie-trans-siberian-moscow-red-square-iggy-pop


End file.
